This invention relates to a drawer slide assembly and, more particularly, to an interlocking assembly including a C-shaped metal slide and a plastic bearing element, the assembly being used in connection with a T-shaped guide installed on a dresser or the like.
In our earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,625, a novel drawer slide and guide assembly was disclosed which made use of plastic slide and guide bearing elements in conjunction with metal members to develop reliable, trouble-free operation while minimizing the cost. In particular, the plastic elements which constituted the means for avoiding metal to metal contact not only avoided irritating noise but also developed a smoother sliding action.
In the practice of the invention of the above-identified patent, we have discovered improvements which facilitate both the assembly and operation. Through the use of cooperating detent and recess means on the elements making up the slide, the assembly has been materially improved both insofar as time and accuracy are concerned. Also through the use of annular shoulders about the opening securing the plastic bearing fitting and slide member tab to the rear panel of the drawer, advantages and economies in installation and operation are also attained.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.